Love Eventually Shows
by Just-Dream-18
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka one shot. Please read and let me know if I should make this into a bigger story :)


**Love Eventually Shows**

**This is just a one shot that I decided to write. I don't know if I should make a bigger story out of this or not. Give me your opinion. Enjoy.**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

We had returned from a mission 5 hours ago. My master was very angry with the result of the mission. We were supposed to take out an enemy base hidden on Christophosis. Simple. But the separatists somehow new our every move. We lost a lot of our men, and he was really disappointed in himself and in me. I didn't stay by his side and worried him by running off to help some other clones. He says he didn't know where I was and I could have been killed. Even though what I did upset him a lot, he was angrier with himself. He left me in our dorm and decided to go down to the bar to drink it off. To ease his mental pain. I tried to stop him but he's very stubborn and he wouldn't listen to me. After waiting three and a half hours for him to return, I decide to look for him and bring him back myself. I sigh as I rub the tiredness out of my eyes and walk out the door. As I walk through the down streets of Coruscant there are dozens of drunk creatures stumbling along. Some come towards me and try to grab me, but I shake them off and continue walking a bit quicker. I should have worn my cloak. My Jedi outfit is too revealing to wear around here. I try to cover up a little more until I spot the bar where all the drunks had been stumbling out of. I approach it slowly hoping that my Master was in a better state than those creatures. I take a breath of hope as I walk through the bar doors. My mouth drops at the site of it.

Turned over cups and smashed glasses lay everywhere in the bar. It reeks of alcohol and it makes me sick. I try and keep a low profile as I walk through the bar in search of my Master. Again drunks come up and try to grab me, but I'm no pathetic, weak girl. I can fight and protect myself. I'm not as helpless as they make most women out to be in holo movies. After a few minutes of searching with no results, I decide to ask the bartender who seems to be one of the only people in the bar not completely drunk.

"Excuse me," I ask politely.

"Well hello there little lady. What can I get for you?" He responds. Maybe he is a little drunk...

"Oh, no I don't want a drink. I'm looking for a friend. Tall human with dark hair down to the shoulders and sky blue eyes. Seen him around?" I ask, leaning over the counter a little.

"Mmm...I think I might of seem him around before. You must be pretty close. You can describe him easily." It's true. We are close. So close that I think I like him a little more than a friend. He means a lot to me... "You might want to check the spare rooms down the back there." He says, pointing to two dark closed doors at the of the bar.

"Thanks." I say quickly. I start walking towards the first door. I can hear pants and squeals coming from the room. I start to get a bit relentless to open the door. I sigh and pull down on the handle - it was locked. I turn around I see if anyone is looking, before using the force to unlock it. I open the door and gasp at the sight before me.

My master is _in bed_ with another Togruta girl. And I mean _in bed_. I gasp. He turn around and looked at me. I run out of the room as subtlety as I could. Tears begin to fall onto my cheeks. I am afraid. Afraid of him. He knows I hate Togrutas being treated like that. I can't believe he would do this. I feel his panic thorough the force as he frantically gets dressed and runs out after me. I make it out of the bar and stop against a wall in an old alleyway, to think. Why would he do this?! Why?! I slide down the wall.

"Ahsoka!" He yells as he sees me. He doesn't seem to be drunk but I am still afraid. My breathing picks up as he kneels down in front of me.

"No! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" I scream.

"Shhh Ahsoka! Listen, it's me. It's Anakin. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry." He tries to explain.

"Why?! How could you do that to her?! What were you thinking?!" I scream back. He sighs.

"I ...ill explain everything to you later. I promise. Just, come back to the dorm with me?" I don't want to go but I can see in his eyes that he's telling the truth. Those eyes always tell me if he lies. Those beautiful blue eyes... I debate in my mind if I should return with him. I give in.

"O...ok..." He holds out his hand but I reject it. I stand up on my own and walk apart from him, still disgusted but his actions. I feel his sadness and his regret. I'm glad he feels bad for doing what he did, but that doesn't change the fact that he did it. My eyes well up in tears as we walk. After a long silent trip we finally reach the dorm. I walk inside and sit in my bed, looking at him. I wait for him to explain. He sighs and sits down next to me.

"Ok..." He says. "I know that, you probably hate me right now...and I can understand that. The truth is that..." He tries but the words just don't come out of his mouth.

"You can tell me. I may be mad at you, but I won't tell anyone. " I say softy. He stares into my eyes. They lock. There is a pause before he continues.

"I...Senator Amidala and I...we...we were together. For two years. We had a great relationship but we started to pull away from each other. And I had started to feel something for someone else, that was much stronger than anything I ever felt towards Padme. So I ended things with her. But now...I know that person will never return my feelings...so I've been alone for two months now. I want to tell them, but I just cant. I...I wanted to feel something again. I went to the bar not to drink, but to feel something. There were heaps of girls there...but I picked the Togruta because she...reminded me...of the person that I think I love." He says painfully. He doesn't meet my eyes. Eventually something clicks in my mind. Is it possible that he feels something for me? Is it possible he _loves _me? I showed a small smile. I had loved him for months now. So this could be my chance.

"How...do you know she won't return your feelings?" I say nervously, twiddling my thumbs. I keep my gaze down, my Lekku darkening. Suddenly, his beautiful face shoots up in hope. He meets my eyes and ever so slowly, leans in. I nervously wrap my arms around his neck as his lips gently press against mine. We kiss slowly for a few seconds. Then I break the kiss.

"Ahsoka I...I love you." I smile lightly and climb into his lap, resting my head against his chest. He puts his arms around my back and holds me close to him, slowly kissing my Lekku.

"I…I love you too." I whisper.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you with what I did. " he says shamefully. I run my hands through his hair and down his back.

"I'm still upset, but it's ok." I meet his eyes and laugh lightly, "I can't believe you chose her because she looked like me." I smiled. His face flushes a light pink.

"Yeah...um well. I would much rather wait to do it with you..." I stiffen up. "Not for a while if course. You know I would never make you do that. No matter how much I wanted it. " I smiled and kissed him again. He rubs my monterals and Lekku which makes me moan in pleasure.

"So…are we good now...?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah Skyguy. We're good." He held me on his lap tightly and very protectively.

"Ahsoka...you don't know how long I've wanted this with you..." He says sweetly. I think about admitting that this is what I've always wanted too, and decide I should.

"_You_ don't know how long _I've_ wanted this either..." I whisper so he can only just hear me. I feel his happiness as he kisses me again. I've never felt so happy with him, it's like the beginning of Spring. The flowers bloom, the sun shines, and blue skies fill the days. The stars twinkle brightly in the dark night, and the ocean's waters are calm and peaceful.

**Ok so that was just a quick one shot I wrote. Let me know if you like it or not and if you think I should make a longer story based on this. Review!**

**Just-Dream-18**


End file.
